


What's Yours Is Mine

by myheartsegg



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, NSFW, Smut, hidashi, tadahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartsegg/pseuds/myheartsegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's Mine Is Mine and What's Yours Is Mine." Hiro and Tadashi's everything belong to each other. A collection of my smut/fluff requests from tumblr. Legit Hidashi, so beware! Will have AUs and Kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beg For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This is a dump fic for all the smut requests I take on tumblr =u=
> 
> Will have some AUs and kinky shit.
> 
> Legit Hidashi.

**Beg For It**

* * *

 

"Hiro," Tadashi moaned, running idle hands up the thighs straddling his hips.

A shiver ran down the other's spine.

"Tadashi," Hiro gasped, fingers curling into the fabric of the elder's shirt. His legs were trembling from the pleasure as he ground his erection a little harder against his brother's clothed cock. "Please, 'Dashi, I can't… More!"

Tadashi ran dancing fingers across Hiro's feverish skin, relishing the naked beauty of his brother bucking and moaning on top of him.

"Please, let me touch you," Hiro groaned, reaching hands towards the fly of his brother's pants.

Tadashi grabbed Hiro's wrists and flipped them over so that he could press his body to the one underneath his. The older Hamada pushed up against Hiro's bare ass, his clothed bulge rubbing between two plump cheeks.

"I told, you," he growled, "no touching."

Hiro twitched and jerked suddenly, crying out and giving a full-body shudder.

Tadashi looked down in surprise at the white that coated their chests.

Hiro had just come from the sound of his voice.

A smirk pulled at his lips. So his brother had a secret voice fetish? Another one to add to the ever-growing list.

"Did you like that?" he whispered, leaning close to his brother and nipping gently at his ear. Hiro mewled and bucked his hips up to meet Tadashi's.

"Use your words, Hiro. I want to hear your voice."

"Y-yeeess," Hiro moaned breathlessly, head falling back when Tadashi ground back against his aborted attempts. "G-good, so good. Tada- ah!"

Tadashi had wrapped his fingers around his cock, closing his hand firmly over the hot, pulsing flesh. Hiro was already fully hard again.

"I want to hear it," the older Hamada hissed hoarsely. "I want to hear your voice - want to hear you beg for it."

Hiro whimpered, gasping when Tadashi went to bite at his lower lip.

"Please, 'Dashi, please. Oh please oh please oh please; fuck me. Fuck me hard!"


	2. Better Than Any Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Based on inkstainsonmyhands' prompt

**Better Than Any Dream**

* * *

 

"Tadashi," Hiro breathed, hands pressing to his brother's thighs.

The older of the two shifted nervously. "Hiro, are you sure you want me to-?" he trailed off breathlessly.

The teen nodded eagerly, mouth open and tongue out. His hooded eyes stared at the older Hamada, waiting for him to move first.

Tadashi had to bite back a moan at the sight of his sibling kneeling in front of him as he stood, so willing with his cock erect and slit already dripping precum.

The older brother wasn't in any a better state himself.

"I don't want to hurt you," Tadashi hissed between clenched teeth. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to hold back as it was now.

"Please, I want this." Hiro begged, hand inching its way to Tadashi's arousal. The older Hamada caught the younger's wrist.

Hiro wasn't deterred though. A small blow to the head of Tadashi's cock was enough to prove that.

The elder shuddered, heat pooling low and hot. He bit back a loud groan of want and his grip tightened around that slim wrist.

"Hiro," he warned.

Hiro giggled mischievously and Tadashi gave in with a soft sigh. "Your words?"

A salacious smirk passed over Hiro's lips, a pink tongue peeking out to run over them and leave Tadashi throbbing between his legs.

"Green light, 'Dashi."

With a gulp, Tadashi nodded and reached out to gently cup Hiro's cheeks, tenderly brushing a thumb over smooth skin. "Green light it is," he murmured, eyes going lidded.

The older Hamada led his brother's face closer to his cock at a painstakingly slow pace. The other's breath was hot against the skin of his arousal, making it twitch in excitement.

Tadashi wanted this. Wanted it so much; fantasized about it his sleep.

And Hiro was willing to make that dream come true.

The head of Tadashi's cock finally pressed to Hiro's lips, and he paused to relish in the way those soft appendages parted slightly as he pushed into them.

Tadashi wanted to just snap his hips forward, to fuck that hot little mouth roughly, to feel those gapped teeth scraping against him and hear Hiro's moans around his cock - but he couldn't. Tadashi wouldn't do anything that would hurt his little brother.

Blindsided by his dirty fantasies, a gasp left him and an electric jolt shot down his spine when Hiro's tongue absently flicked out to lick at the underside of his head then back up to tease at his slit, effectively bringing him back to reality.

That's right. This was happening - he didn't need those dirty fantasies - at least not yet.

"Hiro," Tadashi moaned headily when the teen pressed feather-light kisses to the tip of his cock.

The younger Hamada's hands squeezed Tadashi's thighs, encouraging the older brother to push forward, to continue past those plump lips.

Eyes screwed shut, Tadashi lead Hiro's head down his arousal, the teen readily accepting his brother's thick head into his mouth.

Sucking in a stuttering breath, Tadashi groaned at the feel of that hot mouth clamped around just the tip of his arousal. If it already felt this good, what would it feel like to have his entire length-?

Tadashi's breath hitched at the thought and his hips involuntarily jerked forward, half of his cock disappearing past those pretty pink lips with a grunt.

Hiro made a surprised sound at the unexpected intrusion, gag reflexes kicking in at the sudden lack of space in his mouth.

"Fuck, sorry," the elder Hamada murmured hurriedly, attempting to pull back once he realized what he had done.

But before even an inch of Tadashi could leave his mouth, Hiro wrapped his arms around his older brother's hips, hands clutching at the other's ass.

In one movement, Hiro sunk down Tadashi's length, taking the whole cock into his mouth, tongue pressing up against the underside.

Tadashi cursed in a low, guttural moan, doubling over and threading fingers through his sibling's wild mop of raven hair. "H-Hiro, you-"

The teen hollowed his cheeks and the older Hamada cut off in another low sound. Hiro bobbed his head softly, trying to relax his jaw and get used to the stretch of his brother's wide girth.

Soon enough, Hiro had figured out a system. Hollow cheeks, pull back. Relax throat, push forward. It was a simple two step process, but it drew all the right reactions out of Tadashi.

A sudden sharp tug to the hairs at the back of his head brought Hiro out of his trance-like bobbing. Rolling his eyes upwards, a burst of heat bloomed in the teen's groin when he got a look at his older brother.

Tadashi was sweating, face strained and breaths coming hard and rapid. "Hiro," he whispered hoarsely.

A shiver wracked the younger's body at the tone the other had just used. It was low and husky, strained in that perfect way that made Hiro want to toss his head back and moan.

In the end, he did moan, as Tadashi gripped the back of his head and pushed him forward, sinking himself in to the hilt. He held Hiro there, the teen's nose buried in the fine hairs that trailed up to his navel.

Tadashi's thighs trembled with the effort it took not to pull out of that heat and ram back into it, fucking his brother's mouth long and hard until he came.

Instead, he repeated a mantra inside his head:  _Self control. Self control. Self control. You need to have self control, Tadashi Hamada._

The elder took in a shaky breath, slowly leading Hiro's head off his cock until he was released with a slick  _pop._

The teen's eyes fluttered open, mouth hung open as he gasped for breath. The look in his eyes was dazed and a bit confused, and oh how Tadashi just wanted to-

Self control.

"Hiro, look at me," the older Hamada commanded.

Hiro's eyes flickered to his, face flushed and body lax and-

_Self control._

Tadashi growled low under his breath. The things that Hiro did to him were unbelievable.

The older brother brought his hands behind him to grasp Hiro's wrists and bring them to his hips, adjusting the grips so that his brother's long fingers caressed the jut of his bones underneath their touch. "Here; hold me here. If you want me to stop, just push me away, got it?"

Hiro nodded and Tadashi grimaced at the inattentive action. "Your word?" he prompted softly.

The teen looked perplexed for a moment before some awareness bled back into those dilated pupils.

"Green," he breathed - almost gasped.

Withdrawing a breath, Tadashi cradled the back of Hiro's head, once again leading the teen to his throbbing arousal.

The younger Hamada sunk down smoothly, whimpering around the feel of his brother's cock filling his mouth and leaving his taste on his tongue. The heat was pooling low in his stomach and he was going to come soon, he knew it.

Tadashi shifted his hands from the back of his younger brother's head to lock around his ears, palms cupping the back of his jaw for a better grip. "Ready?" he asked.

"Y-yesshhh..." Hiro slurred around his cock, and Tadashi moaned.

Pulling out slightly, the elder rocked back and forth into that hot mouth, the sensation of teeth and tongue and the wet slide of his cock making him shudder pleasantly as wave after wave of pleasure rocketed down his spine and settled above his tailbone.

"Hiro," Tadashi gasped when the teen picked up on the rhythm and began to hollow his cheeks or flick out his tongue at the right moments. "So good," he groaned, hips picking up speed a little.

The younger Hamada whimpered around Tadashi's cock and the elder thought he might just go crazy. He pulled back just a little farther before he pushed back in.

Wet sounds filled the room now, the atmosphere turned heady with the thick scent of sex.

Hiro was moaning uncontrollably, sounds falling from his open mouth like water. His eyes were screwed shut and his hands weren't on his older brother's hips anymore. They were between his legs, stroking his leaking member with harsh tugs as he let Tadashi have full reign over his mouth.

Tadashi's cock was slick with Hiro's saliva, moving past those pursed lips in a fast pace, the tiny whimpers Hiro let fall spurring him on.

So close. They were so close.

"Ta-Tada-ashhiii-" Hiro cried around the arousal in his mouth as he came, lips tightening around his brother's member and breathing coming in harsh pants through his nose.

Shudders wracked his body and a keen left him as Tadashi tugged on Hiro's hair, pace picking up to a wild bucking.

"Hiro, oh- god..."

The teen lifted his hands to grope at whatever skin he could reach, hands running up Tadashi's abs, down his thighs, over his ankles, and brushing his ass.

With a choked off groan, Tadashi shifted his grasp to the back of Hiro's head once again and buried his length into Hiro's mouth, sinking into that wet heat up to the hilt and spilling himself down that willing throat.

Prepared for the rush of warm liquid, Hiro gulped down his brother's seed, swallowing around the head of his brother's cock and drawing a long breathless moan from Tadashi's lips.

When they both came down from their shared high, Tadashi slipped his softening member from between Hiro's lips, a groan leaving him with how sensitive he was.

"Good?" Hiro asked him, panting.

A smile tugged at the corner of Tadashi's mouth, the elder still struggling to catch his breath. A small huff of laughter left him.

"Better than any dream I've ever had."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .-. what have i done.


	3. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCH WORDS - FEM!HIRO MAKES ME FEEL EDGAR ALLAN PO-ETIC. *laughs at own pun* *clears throat awkwardly* Carry on.
> 
> -For inkstainsonmyhands.

**Always**

**Fem!Hiro**

* * *

 

" 'm gonna go slow, okay?" Tadashi mumbled into his sister's shoulder, lips gliding over creamy alabaster skin.

Hiro moaned in reply, her arms tightening their grip around the older Hamada's shoulders and thighs pressing against Tadashi's hips.

"Hurry up," she breathed, voice dropping to a hoarse whisper as the younger arched off the bed in a delicate crescent. Her hips canted up and wavered against Tadashi's erection, seeking friction and getting it only for a fraction of a second before her brother pulled back.

Tadashi huffed bemusedly and ran trailing fingers under the back of her knee, drawing a delicious shiver from her body and a breathless sigh. "I just said I was going to take this slow, Hiro."

A mischievous grin pulled at the corner of the younger Hamada's lips, her signature tooth-gap flashing for a brief moment before Hiro was mouthing at the sensitive spot under Tadashi's ear, muttering dirty promises into his skin.

The elder shuddered, growling low in his chest. "Hiro," he warned, erection already throbbing with the way his sister pressed up against him and worked at the column of his neck - most likely making a new hickie to join the rest that littered his body.

"Nii-san," Hiro whined, legs wrapping just a little tighter and pulling him in. "I want you," she moaned, breath hitching when the heat of his erection pressed solidly to the inside of her thigh. "Tadashi, please."

The older Hamada opened his mouth to protest, but between one moment and the next, there were lips slanted over his own, a tongue tangling with his, and that familiar heat thrumming through his veins.

"Hiro," he groaned. Loving the way his sister worked his body's weaknesses to her advantage.

To the way Hiro's hands ran up his sides and scratched down his back; to the insistent little tugs at the hairs at the base of his neck to the very way her breaths brushed hotly against his collar bone and her moans filled his ears and left his brain scrambling for self-control.

He loved all of it.

He loved all of her.

"Tadashi, please, just-" Hiro broke off into a startled gasp, the head of the elder Hamada's cock pressing to her entrance. A moan escaped her and Tadashi made the mistake of looking at his sibling's face, those dark pupils ringed with chocolate looking up at him from under even darker lashes making his head spin and heart palpitate in that dizzying way that made the elder wonder if he'd survive the fire that was Hiro.

"Ready?" he asked, already breathless from the heat he could feel seeping into him through their point of contact. He hovered over his sister, waiting for her response.

Tadashi wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but Hiro certainly didn't disappoint, as in one swift movement, she switched their positions and engulfed him with her heat.

Moaning into his chest, Hiro's entire body rolled with her shudder and she gasped through the sensation of being filled, "Always."


	4. Two-Way Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking - It was always taking with the two of them.
> 
> To say "yours," would imply they were to give away. And to give away meant that the receiver could always be changed.
> 
> That was not the way their relationship was not a give-take deal between the two of them. It was take-take, all the way through. For the person doing the taking left the other with no choice of their thief; they had no option but to let themselves fall.
> 
> This, for them, was an act of implicit trust. That no other would be stolen; no other would be coveted; no other would be taken. It was just them: the Hamada Brothers against the world.
> 
> It was almost like a two-way mirror; the person on the other side could see you, but you wouldn't be able to perceive anything past your own reflection.
> 
> Hiro almost wanted to snort at how fitting the description seemed to fit the two of them. Both looking at nothing but their own desires. How carnal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> SO MANY TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> (there will be the slight cutting of the corpse, small bout of choking, and slight suicidal thoughts - I say slight because I don't like writing more than a paragraph or two about trigger-y things... *shudders*)

**Two-Way Mirror**

**Mutual Yandere!Hidashi**

* * *

 

"Hiro, that's not the way you cut the mouth," Tadashi sighed almost fondly. If it hadn't been for the edge in his tone, one would have thought he was doing nothing more than coaching his baby brother on proper safety in the lab.

The college student's scalpel slid effortlessly across pale, flaxen skin, tracing intricate patterns that stood stark against the corpse's wax complexion. As soon as the cut was made, crimson red rushed to colour in the lines.

The younger Hamada huffed. "I don't care, she tried to kiss you with it; tried to seduce you with that ugly smile and stupid chapped lips and disgusting crooked teeth-"

With each imperfection the teen recalled, he carved his knife deeper and deeper into the woman's face. "I hate her, I hate her, I-"

"Hiro." The call was sharp, commanding.

The genius' hand stilled. Grinding his teeth, he tilted his head down to hide his eyes behind the length of his bangs. In a quiet voice, he muttered, "You're  _mine_. She was trying to  _challenge that_." He spat out the words as if venom coated his tongue.

"She was never challenging anything. You know that," Tadashi responded calmly, almost pensively. His tone was light and nearing neutral when he spoke next. "Unless," - the tone turned dark around the edges - "you think there's something to challenge?"

Hiro stared at the dark smudge staining the garage's floor. It looked like oil; maybe it was blood?

"Do you doubt my love for you?" his brother asked, standing from his crouch and moving silently to kneel in front of him.

"No," the younger murmured, eyes still trained to the floor. In the darkness of their garage-converted-lab, Hiro couldn't tell if the smudge was a ruddy brown or if it was actually a thick black.

A hand gripped his chin and forcibly drew his face upwards. He refused to look away until he had figured out the identity of that stupid smudge-

"Then do you doubt that I would  _kill_  for you?" Tadashi hissed. The voice that had seemed so light before contrasted with the low rasp in his ear. Hiro whimpered.

As if stirred by the sound of weakness, the fingers clasping his chin transitioned to press against Hiro's throat and  _squeeze_. The younger Hamada fell back onto his hands, the heel of his palm landing and skidding through the smudge. Oil it was then.

"Do you...?" his brother urged quietly.

The teen's eyes flickered to the body strewn across the floor - newly dead and still reeking of perfume - before flicking them back to his older brother's face. Tadashi's mouth was set in a determined line and his brows were drawn low over harsh, gleaming eyes. The eyes that held Hiro's world.

" _No,_ " the teen burbled through the hand gripping his neck.

Tadashi's expression fell slack, and with it, the appendages that wrapped like vipers around Hiro's windpipe. The elder Hamada released a breath - almost like a sigh of relief - before pulling his sibling into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Tadashi whispered roughly into his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" with a harsh sound of frustration, he maneuvered them so that Hiro was straddling his thighs and his arms could circle around the younger's waist.

Suppressing the urge to cough, the teen buried his nose into the shoulder of his brother's cardigan, breathing in the scent of soap and hot sauce and copper and  _home_.

Content settled like a cloud over his eyes before his brother spoke up an eternity later. " 'm really sorry Hiro," he mumbled, nosing at the sensitive place behind the younger's ear. "I don't know what I would do if you stopped loving me. I'd-" Tadashi choked, a raw sob leaving him and shaking the duo so closely pressed together.

The unsaid words and lingering feelings left the air charged with a certain oddness to it.

 _He'd do what? Kill me?_  Hiro wondered with no surprising amount of glee.

"-I'd probably kill myself," Tadashi croaked. The teen's eyes darkened.

No.

No, that wasn't what he wanted.

The younger Hamada pulled back, ignoring the sound of discontent and the wandering hands that roamed his body. "Hey," he said, forcing away the tremble in his voice. He cupped his brother's cheeks. "I'm not giving up on you. So don't go ahead and give up on yourself without  _my_  permission. You are  _mine,_ " Hiro growled, lips pulling back and teeth glinting in the moonlight that came through the tiny window of the garage door.

Tadashi made a sound in his chest, a throaty mix between a strangled moan and a high pitched whine. The wandering hands were back.

"Mine," the younger Hamada repeated, mouth ghosting over his brother's. "Mine," Tadashi echoed, touching their foreheads together. "Mine," they chanted together.

Their lips melded, and Hiro rocked down into his elder sibling's touch.

"Hiro," Tadashi moaned into the skin of his neck, voice a dark, rich taste on his tongue. "I love you so much."

A shot of liquid fire cascaded down the teen's spine, scalding its way across his nerves. The slide of their bodies was slow and heavy, and Hiro almost missed the words whispered like a prayer into the skin of his exposed chest. " _I'll do anything. For you, I'll do anything._ "

"Then take it back," the teen commanded breathlessly, hands pressing against his brother's shoulders to slow them down to a near stop. Tadashi paused, pupils blown wide and eyes uncomprehending.

"Take it back," Hiro repeated, clearer this time. "Take  _me_  back. Don't say you'll kill yourself."

Understanding lit the other's expression. "What, then?" he asked, hands once again starting to roam. "What will you have me say?"

"What am I to you?" Hiro moaned into Tadashi's ear, his sibling's large hands gripping his hips. "Tell me. I know you know the ans-!" The teen's breath caught in his throat, head tilting back and eyes glazing over when the elder Hamada's touch burned at his inner thigh through his shorts.

"You're mine," Tadashi growled, hand inching its way under the fabric of Hiro's pant leg. "Mine; always mine."

The younger Hamada groaned in approval. "And if you-  _hah..._  want to keep it that way?" he questioned slyly, hips rolling shamelessly against his brother's.

"I'll kill them," Tadashi said without hesitation.

Hiro nearly purred with delight. Yes. Yes, that was right. That's all they had to do. All they had to do to keep belonging to each other. They just had to make sure no one got in their way.

_"I don't know what I would do if you stopped loving me. I'd- I'd probably kill myself."_

The words rang through the teen's head, leaving the acrid taste of bile on his palate. Hiro's chest blazed with hate. Never again; Hiro would never again let anyone convince Tadashi that Hiro's love for him could be challenged.

For now, he had corrected his lover. But had this behaviour been allowed to continue, it would have been bad for the both of them.

That was why Hiro resolved to cull the problem at the root. It was a simple enough problem with a simple enough solution.

_He just had to kill anyone that got in his way._


	5. I Love It When You Bite Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sanfransokyohomos!

“I told you to stop leaving marks there!” Hiro hissed through his teeth, fending off the moan that threatened to claw its way up his throat. With a weak flap of his hand, the sixteen year old smacked his brother on the back.

A low laugh vibrated through Hiro’s chest with the way Tadashi pressed him into the bed, his larger body smothering his. “You like it when I leave marks there,” the elder murmured into the skin of his neck. “I know you get off on it when I leave them dark and visible.”

The teen flushed a nice, muted scarlet. “Shut up, I do not,” he grumbled, scowling at his sibling. “And while you’re at it, get off; you’re freaking heavy!”

Another rumbling laugh. Without verbal acknowledgement, Tadashi’s only response was to snake his hand beneath Hiro’s head and thread those wild locks through his fingers. 

“Hey! Don’t mess with the hair- _Ngh!_ ”

A sharp yank, and the younger Hamada’s neck was curving back and baring an expanse of creamy white for Tadashi to mark.

“Not happening,” he said, lips pressing to Hiro’s fluttering pulse point. With a quick nip and lips that worked skillfully at the younger’s skin, Tadashi had a marked formed within seconds. “One down,” he breathed, smirk curving against the hollow of his brother’s neck.

Above him, Hiro groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, well this one was a short one :P


	6. Back It Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "first time doing a 69"
> 
> I am so so sorry for this anon - I know for a fact this is definitely not what you were expecting...

**Back It Up**

* * *

 

"So..." Hiro trailed off, rubbing his arm above the elbow; the teen shifted from foot to foot as he stood fidgeting at the end of the elder's bed.

"So..." Tadashi echoed back, smile faltering a bit at the corners.

Hiro's gapped teeth worried at his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and chewing on the skin until it turned red. "H-how do you... um, wanna do this? Do you even-?" the teen choked on his words- "Y-you know, wanna do this? With me? I m-mean, if you don't want to-"

"No!" Tadashi exclaimed, hands shooting outward and eyes going wide.

"No...?" Hiro asked, face crestfallen.

"I mean yes!" Tadashi amended. "No, I meant yes, I want to do this - with you. Just-" a sigh. "C'mere Bonehead." The elder placed his book down on his nightstand and patted his lap.

With a mumbled, "Okay," Hiro climbed onto the bed and straddled his brother's thighs. "Do you- how do we- um... just-?"

"I guess..." Tadashi started, hand rubbing absently at the back of his neck, "you just... back up the dump truck?"

A startled bark of laughter tumbled from Hiro's lips, and the elder Hamada's face burned. Scratch that - his entire  _body_  burned with embarrassment.

"D-did you just-!" Hiro coughed from in between chortles of laughter. "Way to kill the mood bro! Here comes the dump truck! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Tadashi flushed a brighter red as Hiro started make high-pitched reversing noises, eyes crossing and arms stiffening at a 90 degree angle at his sides, mimicking one of those fork lifts they often saw around construction.

"Stop that!" Tadashi yelled indignantly, swatting at his sibling in mortification. Hiro laughed until he fell off his brother's lap and rolled onto the floor.

* * *

To say that their first time trying a 69 had been awkward was an understatement; it was embarrassing, awkward,  _and_ it was a near borderline  _painful_  experience to go through. (For Tadashi, mostly.)

Well, at least they got a good laugh out of it.


	7. Clinomania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lazy morning
> 
> Older!Hiro and Tadashi. Hidashi. Related (brothers) or not, you can decide~
> 
> They live together!AU/ Domestic!AU

 

 

* * *

 

The first thing to wake Hiro was not an alarm clock, not the sun shining through his curtains, not the sounds of birds chirping, nor the bustle of rush-hour downtown San Fransokyo outside their little apartment.

It was the rustle of his sheets and the warmth of another body pressing against his back, solid and familiar, that lifted him from the last dregs of his dreams and into open air.

“Hey,” he heard a soft voice drift from above his head. A dead-weight arm curled around his waist. “You up yet?”

Unbidden, a tug curved Hiro’s lips into a lopsided crescent. “No,” he said. His voice was rough and slow; sleepy - just like its owner.

“You sure?” the voice asked, laugh present in the light tone and airy breath that went along with the words. “I put the coffee on.”

“Bribery,” Hiro muttered, smile growing like the plants sitting on their kitchen’s windowsill. “It won’t work on me, Tadashi.”

A kiss was pressed to his temple; another to his cheek. The next sentence was mumbled into his neck. “Even if there’s gummy bears on the side?”

Hiro considered it.

“Food’s naw goin’ anywh’re,” he yawned, smile matching the crinkling crow’s feet around his eyes as he opened them into a fond squint. Twisting in place, Hiro guided his hands through messy bed hair to loop around sloping, sleep-relaxed shoulders. “When did’ya wake up?” 

Tadashi’s responding grin shone like the sun. “About five minutes ago, why?”

Rolling his eyes, Hiro buried his face into the other’s shirt. “ _Mmf, damn morning person,_ ” he mumbled around cotton flannel. 

The shake of laughter that rumbled through Tadashi’s chest traveled through Hiro’s skull and left his body feeling charged; the good kind of charge, like you were running on full battery. 

He blinked and stifled another yawn.

Tadashi’s fingers traced a steady trail up the line of his spine.“Get up already, Bonehead.”

Hiro made a flat noise of complaint. “What day even is it?”

“Saturday.”

“Time?”

The brief silence gave away the glance Tadashi took at the digital clock sitting on their nightstand. “Seven thirty-two.”

“Too early for this,” Hiro complained. “Lazy day today?”

Tadashi’s eyebrow rose to mid-forehead. Hiro whipped out the puppy-dog eyes. The eyebrows sunk back to their spot resting above chocolate brown and hazelnut.

“…”

“Please?”

“… Fine.”

* * *

 The next time Hiro was awoken, it was to the tangy smell of coffee lingering in his nostrils, and the heat of a mug being pushed into his hands.


End file.
